An endotracheal tube is used during surgery that requires respiratory assistance, typically for ventilation and/or the administration of inhalation anesthesia through a patient's opened vocal chords into the trachea. Additionally, an endotracheal tube can be used to assist ventilation of a patient experiencing a respiratory crisis. The endotracheal tube includes a connector that connects the endotracheal tube to a gas supply such that the gas flows from the supply through the tube to the lungs.